I Like You? Drabbles
by ImaginationFlow
Summary: A collection of 'I like you' scenes from the Animal Parade characters. And it's not 'I love you' scenes! More information inside.
1. Kathy

I'd like to explain this story. Basically, there's a scene to which one-by-one everyone is admitting to each other that they like them. And no, Angela won't be in this story, because she doesn't fit in and I don't want to break the pairings. After all the scenes have been made, I'm going to write a separate story, where these confessions are scattered about in the story. Understand? Good!

--

**Kathy**

"Hi everybody!" Maya screamed excitedly, receiving a few murmured hellos, nothing compared to her cheerfulness though. She waved enthusiastically, her bright gaze falling onto the fuming, stern barmaid in the far corner. She contemplated whether she should go over there or whether she valued her life. Naturally, her dainty feet made their way over. Maya stared at Kathy cautiously, taking her steps warily.

"What d'ya want?" Kathy snapped, narrowing her piercing yet dazzling emerald eyes.

Maya bit her lip, twirling a strand of her blonde hair. "I wanted to know if you were okay!"

"I'm okay, so you can go away."

"But, you don't _look _alright!" Maya persisted, "Anyway, why aren't you working?"

"I _am_ allowed a freakin' break!" Kathy shouted, jabbing her shoulder, "I work every night y'know!"

"Oh…?" Maya squeaked, "How was I supposed to know… I mean, sorry!" She garbled, twiddling her thumbs anxiously.

"S'all right…" Kathy grumbled, casting her head down. "What are yer doin' here anyway?"

"Watching Selena's performance!" Maya squealed eagerly, clapping her hands.

"Yer what?!"

"She's a good dancer…" Maya muttered quietly.

Kathy narrowed her eyes. "Hmpff. Whatever. I've got customers to serve." She said briskly, shoving Maya aside.

--

Owen grinned widely when Selena waggled her bum, swaying side-to-side.

_God, that girl was so darn attractive_.

Something stood in his view, and he quickly did his best to look around it.

"Excuse me?" A familiar southern-accent called impatiently. "Hello?"

He nodded, refusing to give the woman eye-contact as he watched Selena dance beautifully.

"Care tuh look at me?" The person persisted, standing in his eye range.

Owen's head snapped up, whilst he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"It's me, Kathy?" She scowled, placing a hand on her curvy hip. "Or have yer forgotten me already?"

Owen cracked into a large smile, "Nah, I wouldn't forget ya, Kat." He insisted, he pointed to the other chair next to him, "Sit down!"

Kathy hesitantly shook her head, but returned his warm smile with one of her own. "Nuh-uh, gotta serve people." She explained, pulling out a notepad.

"Ah well… would you mind moving a little? I can't see Selena's performance…" Owen asked, giving her a big grin.

Kathy glowered down at him, "No way, I ain't movin' any time soon."

Owen lost his cheeky smile and frowned. "Why not? I came all the way to watch it, after all."

"So yer not here fer your drink?" Kathy asked, raising her blonde brow.

Owen rolled his eyes, "Nah, whadda you take me for?!"

"A heavy drinker?" She suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, _thanks_." Owen thanked sarcastically. "It's not like I come 'ere every night or something…" Owen trailed off and winked at her. "But still, I want to watch."

"Of course yuh come 'ere," Kathy laughed, "Yuh have nothin' better tuh do." Then she scowled, "_Why _do yer want tuh watch? Is it cos yer thinkin' she's pretty fine or somethin'?"

Owen chuckled at her, "Why? You jealous or something? Ya know, you could do so much better then me."

"So what if I am?" Kathy grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Wow, I got a pretty girl after me!" Owen grinned, and stood up. "Want to give me a kiss now?"


	2. Renee

Did you like the last chapter? I'm not sure if I have Kathy in the right "mood." Yeah, I was going to do Owen next, but I did it at school and left it on the computers there, I guess you'll have to wait till Monday for that one.

--

**Renee**

"Good afternoon, Hanna…" Toby greeted, stifling a yawn.

Hanna rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm ma'am to you," She corrected, narrowing her eyes.

"Mum…" Renee mumbled.

She turned her head to Renee, "Don't 'mum' me! He's the one being _impolite_."

Toby furrowed his brow, "What…? I wasn't…"

"Don't worry about it," Renee smiled warmly at him. "Mum's just a bit down today… right, mum?" She twisted her head to Hanna.

"No I'm not!"

"Mum…!"

"I thought I taught you not to lie," Hanna scowled, crossing her arms.

Renee sighed, running a hand through her hair, stressed somewhat. "Yes, I know you did." She muttered, sighing. "Toby? Sorry, what did you come here for…?"

"I was just checking if the date's still on." Toby explained, smiling slightly.

Hanna's eyes widened. "Date?!"

Renee blushed.

"Oh, did I say date? I meant are we still going on a picnic…?" Toby attempted to recover, scratching his head and fidgeting nervously.

"You better not try anything!" Hanna yelled, her hands on her hip. "No naughty business or my husband _will _track you down!"

Renee went pale. "Mum! We're just going as friends!"

"Hah, sure. I'm going outside for a bit."

--

The two sat in an awkward silence, Renee sat politely, with her two hands weaved together, whilst Toby lazed comfortably into the sofa. Renee fidgeted uncomfortably, sneaking secret glances at Toby.

"So…" Toby began, wiping his eyes awake. "Is your mum always like that? She's gonna totally suck as a mother-in-law."

Renee's eyes widened, and she blushed, "W-what? Mum-in-law?"

Toby furrowed his brow. "Did I say that out loud?"

Renee nodded weakly.

"Oh… Anyway, is she?"

"No, actually. She doesn't like you for some reason…"

"Ugh, it sucks that we can never have a nice chat," He sighed, resting his head back. "Do you know why?"

Renee looked over, "Do I know what?"

"Why she doesn't like me." Toby repeated tiredly.

"Uh-huh," Renee smiled, brushing her clothes, "You want to know?"

"Of course!" Toby exclaimed, sitting up immediately.

Renee gulped, and looked away. "It's because… I like you.

"Sure, I like you too, but that doesn't mean she should be all hateful on us." Toby complained, lifting his head to look at her.

Renee bit her lip. "No. I like, like you." She attempted to explain; her face had gone bright red.

"Really?" Toby said, raising an eyebrow. "Strange, would have thought you'd be after the responsible sort…"

"Hahaha…" Renee laughed quietly.

The door swung open, and Hanna came wandering in, holding a basket full of crops. Though, she almost dropped them when she saw her daughter's bright red face.

"Oh goddess!" She yelled, storming over. "You _did _try something on her, you little pervert!"


	3. Owen

**Owen**

The sound of clashing cups filled the Brass Bar, and drunken laughter echoed.

Owen stumbled to the bar, holding a beer glass in his calloused hand. He sat himself onto a stool, flashing a toothless grin at the barmaid.

"Refill this for me?" He asked, shoving the glass across the counter.

Kathy scowled, with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "I dun' think so." She retorted, thrusting it back. "You're gettin' a lil' too rowdy, and Pa ain't likin' it."

"Oh darn…" Owen grumbled distastefully, his grin long gone away. He frowned. "No chance?"

"Nooo way, Papa's duh boss!" She said sternly, glaring him down.

He grimaced. They sat there in silence, not muttering a word to each other, when Owen spoke up. "What's your favourite colour…?"

Kathy turned her head, her brows furrowed. "Whaaat?" She asked, crossing her arms across her breast. "I dun' know, actually. Never thought 'bout it."

"I like brown?"

"Huh? S'pose dat brown ain't bad."

Owen heartily grinned. "That's great!" He paused for a moment. "Can I have a drink now?"

"Yer gettin' nothin' from me."

Owen sighed heavily, leaning his arms on the bar. "Alright… When does your shift end?"

"I dun' know, I guess 'bout when you guys get outta here." She murmured, leaning her body on the counter herself.

"Oh, shame that."

"Uh-huh…"

"Can I have my drink now?"

"Are yer kiddin' me?!" Kathy yelled over the noise, looking over at him sternly. "If yer dun' stop askin' I'll get yer sorry ass outta here!"

"Sorry…" Owen mumbled apologetic, "It's just that I normally have a drink by now."

"Do I care?"

"No…" Owen muttered in reply, leaning into his two strong arms. "But I do have another question."

"Shoot away, big boy." Kathy sarcastically, swinging her hips dramatically.

Owen rolled his eyes and flashed her a grin. He looked at her for a few moments. "Would you kiss me?"

There was a moments silence as she took in what he said, and rather suddenly burst out laughing, with her eyes snapped shut.

"I wasn't joking…"

Kathy opened her eyes immediately, "Yuh weren't?" She asked, rubbing her head guiltily, and a blush rising on her cheeks.

Owen nodded. "Well, would ya?"

"I s'pose…" Kathy replied, turning away with embarrassment.

"Awesome!" Owen cheered, raising his fists in the air. "What about a drink in celebration, eh?"

"Oh no, _no_!" Kathy exclaimed, flicking him on the nose. "What did I tell yer 'bout dat?"

"Stop askin'?" He muttered quietly, scratching the back of his neck, nervously. "You're not about to chuck me out, or something?"

Kathy sighed with defeat after he flashed her one of his brilliant smiles. She shook her head slowly and looked down.

"Well, that's great!" Owen grinned, patting her on the shoulder. "How about a celebration-"

Kathy shot him a warning glare. "Don't yer _dare _say drink!"

Owen shot his arms up in defence. "Hey, wait till I'm finished!" Owen faked a sigh and rolled his eyes jokingly. "I was just gonna ask for a kiss…!"


End file.
